My Doctor
by LadyEXBang
Summary: SuHo seorang Dokter ahli bedah professional di Rumah Sakit terbesar Seoul dan Lay seorang suster di Rumah Sakit yang sama ternyata memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain. Bagaimana Dokter bedah dengan senyum angelic dan suster baik hati ini mengekspresikan perasaannya? SuLay couple is here! With TaoRis,KaiSoo and ChenMin! Review please, DLDR... RnR!


Tittle : My Doctor

Author : LadyEXBang

Rated : T

Pairing : SuLay (SuHo and Lay)

Cast : EXO Official Couple and another cast

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : Masih bukan punya saia .-. tapi cerita ini punya saya

Summary: SuHo seorang Dokter ahli bedah professional di Rumah Sakit terbesar Seoul dan Lay seorang suster di Rumah Sakit yang sama ternyata memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain. Bagaimana Dokter bedah dengan senyum angelic dan suster baik hati ini mengekspresikan perasaannya? SuLay couple is here! With TaoRis,KaiSoo and ChenMin

Warning : Gaje/Typo(s)/Genderswitch / Don't like? Don't read ! / Review untuk Kritik dan saran/ Don't copy / Request di tutup sementara

A/N : Annyeong yeorobun! Iam back… Kali ini untuk memenuhi request dari : ajib4ff ,Park Ha Woo dan yang udah request untuk SuLay, Mianhe kalau gak sesuai dengan kehendak kalian. Tapi saia udah mencoba yang terbaik , Untuk yang request HunHan,KaiSoo sabar ya, giliran. Pair dipilih berdasarkan banyaknya yang request so… Request couple favorite mu! ^0^

Big Thank's for :

HikariYuki

ExostShinee045

Ennjoooooyyyy!

.

.

Lay melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit tempatnya berkerja, sambil sesekali membalas senyuman pasien ataupun karyawan Rumah Sakit lainnya

Lay yang bernama asli Kim YiXing adalah suster/perawat yang bertugas membantu seorang Dokter Jiwa yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan pesonanya. atau biasa dipanggil yang keturunan China-Canada

Yap, Kris memang tampan, bahkan banyak pasiennya baik Wanita atupun Pria yang biasanya meronta ataupun memberontak saat hendak di periksa menjadi anteng setelah melihat wajah tampannya

Woppss! Tapi jangan salah…. Ini bukan FF dengan pair KrAy. Karena Kris sudah memiliki Yeojachingu yang merupakan Dokter dirumah sakit itu juga. atau yang merupakan dokter spesialis Kecantikan

Sebenarnya, Suster berdarah China ini telah menaruh hati pada seorang Dokter Bedah Professional

atau SuHo. adalah seorang dokter dengan senyum angelic yang dapat membujuk pasiennya untuk digorok perutnya *plakk ditambah lagi dengan kehebatannya diusianya yang masih muda

.

Langkah Lay terhenti di sebuah kamar rawat dengan tag nama Do Kwon Mi, dan membuka pintunya sepelan mungkin, "Annyeonghaseyo Do Kwon Mi-shi….."

Seorang yeoja dengan paras imut dan keibuan menyambut kedatangan Lay, "Annyeonghaseyo Lay Jiejie, maaf merepotkanmu lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi dari jam kerjaku"

"Ah, ne.. Gwaenchana Kyungsoo-ah, Ini sudah tugasku" Lay mengibaskan tangannya dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman di meja yang ada

"Oh ya, kudengar KwonMi-shi sudah tidak paranoid lagi, benarkah?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus tangan eomma nya yang tengah terlelap, "Ne, jiejie dan merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Aku sangat berterimakasih"

Lay mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Ya,Kyungsoo sangat tabah menjalani hidupnya. Appa nya telah wafat setahun yang lalu dan sejak saat itu eomma nya mengalami sedikit goncangan Jiwa. Terkadang Lay iri dengan Kyungsoo yang sanggup bekerja dan merawat ibunya sekaligus

"Oh ya, dimana Kai? Tumben tidak bersamamu?" Lay menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri menyadari bahwa sedari tadi tidak ada Kai, namjachingu Kyungsoo

Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak menjawab, suara dari arah pintu mengagetkan mereka

"Kyunggiiee~~ aku kangen… ayo kita makan siang" Kai memasuki ruangan dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan ia langsung memukul lengan Kai pelan

Lay langsung sweatdrop dan memukul kepala Kai dengan papan clip yang ia bawa, "Pabbo! Ini Rumah Sakit bukan Lotte World!" ucap Lay setengah berbisik

Kai manyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Lay, "Oh iya, aku ingin mentarktirmu makan siang aku juga sudah mengajak…."

"Annyeonghaseyo….."

Sebuah suara baritone memotong ucapan Kai. Lay mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara

Astaga! Demi Krabby Patty! Itu adalah , Lay langsung menundukan wajahnya saat melihat SuHo memasuki ruangan

"Kai, jadikah kau membawa Kyungsoo? Bagaimana dengan eommanya?" SuHo menyikut Kai

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membawa sepupuku untuk menjaganya" Kai menjentikan jarinya

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Lay, "Bagaimana kalau Lay jiejie ikut? Ini hari Senin kan? Lay jie sudah selesai tugas"

Lay mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Hah? Aku? Tidak-tidak, nanti merepotkan kalian. Aku masih harus membantu mengantar obat"

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengantar sendiri?" Kai menaikkan alisnya

"Dia ingin mengantar ke Gangnam, ada brand baru keluar" Lay meletakkan jarinya di dagu sambil mengingat perkataan Kris tadi pagi

Kai menepuk jidatnya, "Dasar dokter tidak bertanggungjawab. Sudah lah nuna, ikut saja otte?"

Lay terlihat berfikir keras, "Hmm.. baiklah. Tunggu sebentar aku harus ganti baju"

"Ah, ne gwaenchana.. kami akan menunggu jiejie" Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Ne, gomawo yo Kyungsoo-ah" Lay tersenyum hingga dimple manisnya terlihat

SuHo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Lay ikut tersenyum melihat wajah manis milik Lay yang baru saja ia lihat

"Oh ya, aku juga harus mengganti baju. Lay-shi, lokermu searah dengan ruanganku bukan? Ayo kutemani" SuHo tersenyum pada Lay *woy SuHo lo stalker ya

Lay membuka sedikit mulutnya masih terkejut dengan ajakan SuHo, _"Omona.. apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

Kai yang melihat kejadian di depannya langsung tersenyum evil, "Ayolah jie, terima saja"

SuHo menatap sakratis Kai, "Pabbo ini rumah sakit!"

Kai nyengir garing

"Kajja Lay-shi…" SuHo menarik tangan Lay dengan lembut keluar ruangan. Lay yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya terdiam sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan cara menunduk

.

.

.

""Jadi.. kau membantu ? Pantas saja aku baru pertama kali melihatmu, ruanganku dan ruangannya sangat jauh" SuHo memecahkan keheningan yang menjalar semenjak mereka berjalan sedari tadi

"Ah, ne.. SuHo-shi" Lay mengangguk kecil, tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya

SuHo mengerutkan alisnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Lay memainkan jarinya, "Ehm.. itu aku tahu dari Xiumin-shi" jelas-jelas Lay mencari tahu sendiri nama Dokter taksirannya itu, Kau berbohong Lay….

"Xiumin? Minseok? Yang membantu ?" SuHo menoleh kearah Lay. Lay mengangguk lagi

"Lalu, SuHo-shi sendiri bagaimana bisa tau namaku?" Lay menatap penuh tanya kearah SuHo

SuHo tertawa kecil karena pertanyaan Lay, "Tadi kan Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah memanggilmu.." pernyataan ini membuat Lay langsung menutup wajahnya dengan papan clip yang dibawanya

"Oh iya aku lupa…"

SuHo yang gemas dengan reaksi Lay, mengelus rambut Lay lembut, entah ia sadar atau tidak dengan tindakannya

Lay yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan SuHo langsung menatap keatas untuk melihat wajah SuHo *ceritanya SuHo tinggi

"SuHo-shi kenapa kau…"

SuHo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ah, sudah sampai. Aku kesana ya… Annyeong"

Lay masih menatap kepergian SuHo dan langsung memegang kedua pipinya yang panas, "Ottoke ga?"

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, sejak kapan Kimchi dan Soyu menjadi seenak ini" Kai menengadahkan kepalanya keatas mencoba mengingat rasa Kimchi yang ia makan tadi

Suho tertawa, "Kau terlalu banyak makan document di kantormu itu, jadi kau lupa bagaimana rasa Kimchi"

Lay tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Suho, "Kai, terimakasih sudah mentraktirku makan" Lay membungkuk pada Kai, "Aku pulang duluan ya, besok aku dapat Shift pagi, Annyeong Kyungsoo,Kai,Suho-shi" Lay melambaikan tangannya,membungkuk, dan menuju halte dekat restaurant kimchi tersebut

"Jankkanman, jiejie… Jangan pulang sendiri, ini sudah terlalu larut… Ayo ikut ak….

"Biar aku yang antar dia, kalian pulanglah" ucap Suho memotong ajakan Kyungsoo *Suho emang jago motong omongan orang

Lay menoleh kaget, "Ne? Anieyo… aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri, rumahku dekat sini kok"

"Jie, ikut Suho hyung sajalah.." Kai menaik turunkan alisnya

Langsung Suho menatap Kai dengan pandangan -_-"

"Ja! Ayo Lay mobilku disebelah sana" Suho berjalan duluan menuju parkiran belakang restaurant tempat mobilnya bermukim. Lay hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Suho

"Hey, Kyungie mereka akan jadi pasangan" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang

"Kuharap…" Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kai

.

.

Lay turun dari mobil Suho dan menutupnya, "Gamsahamnida Suho-shi aku terlalu merepotkanmu"

Suho ikut turun dari mobilnya, "Anieyo, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, kau tinggal dengan siapa disini?"

"Aku tinggal dengan eomma, dan dongsaeng ku yang sedang percobaan mengambil spesialis Jiwa di rumah sakit"

Suho menaikkan alisnya kagum, "Wah.. Jinjja? itu? keluarga mu benar-benar cinta kesehatan"

"Ya.. begitulah" Lay tertawa halus mendengar ucapan Suho

Suho terpana melihat dimple di pipi kanan Lay untuk sekian kalinya, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay tangannya digunakan untuk mengangkat dagu Lay agar sejajar dengan wajahnya

Lay terpana melihat mata penuh kelembutan milik Suho, ia hanya bisa diam dan tidak memberi perlawanan

Suho menempelkan bibir nya ke bibir Lay lembut dan memberi sedikit lumatan kecil di bibir Lay,Lay menutup matanya

Setelah itu Suho melepaskan ciuman nya dan menggaruk kepalanya, _"Apa yang kulakukan!"_

Lay menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya di iringi dengan pipinya yang telah memerah

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu.. Jalljayo Lay" Suho melambaikan tangannya pada Lay

"Ne, Suho-shi.." Lay tersenyum kecil

"Anieyo jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel Shi kalau sedang tidak di tempat kerja. Panggil saja aku Suho"

"Ne, jalljayo Suho " Lay melambaikan tangannya

Setelah mobil Suho menjauh Lay langsung memasuki rumahnya sambil memikirkan ulang kejadian tadi, hingga saat Lay membuka pintu…..

"JIEJIE BERCIUMAN DI DEPAN RUMAH!"

Suara Chen mengagetkan Lay yang baru saja masuk, "PABBO YA! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!"

.

.

.

Lay mengucek matanya, ia sangat mengantuk pagi ini. Kenapa? Karena ia sangat bahagia setelah di beri reward oleh Suho tadi malam

"Lay, cuci mukamu… aku mengantisipasi wajahmu tertampar oleh pasien nanti" atau Kris menyadarkan Lay

Lay menoleh kearah Kris, "Ani, aku tidak apa-apa"

Kris mengendikkan bahu melihat betapa keras kepalanya Lay, "Arra..arra"

Setelah keadaan senyap Kris kembali fokus dengan daftar pasien pada hari ini

"Kris ge?" sebuah suara yeoja mengagetkan kedua orang didalam. Diikuti dengan masuknya , "Kris ge, gege sibuk?"

Kris yang mendengar suara bak Malaikat itu langsung bangkit dari kursinya, "Baby panda, gege tidak sibuk kok.."

Kris mengelus rambut Tao dan mengecup bibir yeojachingu nya itu

"Ya!Ya! apa yang kalian lakukan huh?"

Lay menutup matanya dan keluar dari ruangan itu, "Cih merusak mataku saja…. "

"Jiejie.. Mianhe" Terdengar suara Tao saat Lay mulai meninggalkan ruangan

Lay tertawa mendengar ucapan polos dokter kecantikan tak punya tujuan lain ia mendudukan diri di bangku dekat situ

"Haissh.. tak kusangka semua orang sudah larut dalam kisah cinta mereka. Tapi..Chen? Oh iya dia sedang mengejar Xiumin"

"LAY!"

Suara teriakan seorang yeoja sukses membuat Lay menutup kedua telingannya, "Aisshh, Xiumin jie kau kenapa sih?" baru diomongin ni orang muncul juga

"hosh..hosh…" Xiumin duduk di samping Lay sambil memegang dadanya yang sesak pertanda ia habis berlari-lari

"Tenang-tenang.. jiejiekenapa? Tarik nafas" Lay memperagakan gerakan menarik nafas, yang spontan diikuti Xiumin

"Tadi, tadi… .."

Lay memundurkan kepalanya, "Adikku? Kenapa dia?"

Xiumin menarik nafasnya, "Dia menyatakan cinta padaku"

"Pffttt…. Hahaha.. terima saja" Lay tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Xiumin

"Ya! Kau pikir semudah itu…" Xiumin memukul pelan tangan Lay

Setelah puas dengan aktifitas tertawanya Lay menatap Xiumin, "Memangnya, kau tidak menyukainya? Katamu kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Yah begitulah, tapi aku sangat malu tadi. Jadi aku lari…." Xiumin tersenyum polos

Lay memutar bola matanya, "Jiejie Pabbo…Harusnya kau jangan Lari, minta saja waktu padanya"

"Jiejie, aku pinjam dia sebentar ya.."

Suara seorang namja mengagetkan mereka

"Omo.. Chen! Jangan mengagetkanku" Lay memukul lengan Chen

Chen tertawa, "Arra, oh ya Xiumin-shi ayo ikut denganku sebentar saja"

Xiumin gelagapan, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, "Ano.. tapi saya harus.."

"Biar aku yang bicarakan dengan Tao jiejie kalau kau terlambat nanti.. Kajja" Chen mengulurkan tangannya pada Xiumin

"Sana pergilah aku restui kalian.. pay pay!" Lay meletakkan tangan Xiumin ke atas tangan Chen

"Tapi Lay…"

Suara Xiumin menghilang di ujung lorong. Lay tertawa kecil melihat adiknya yang serba nekat itu, "Haha ada-ada saja"

.

.

.

Ini sudah cup Ice cream yang ke dua, tapi tetap saja Lay masih belum kenyang. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke counter ice cream di ujung kantin Rumah Sakit

"Yang coklat atau Vanila ya?" Lay menimbang kedua ice cream ditangannya

"Yang Vanila lebih enak"

Lay menaikkan alisnya, "Benarkah? Kurasa yang coklat lebih…Omona! Suho-shi" Lay langsung membungkuk kecil

Suho tertawa, "Ne,ne… tidak usah begitu"

Lay hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Suho, "Suho-shi suka makan ice cream?"

"Ya terkadang, saat benar-benar tidak ada makanan lagi, Lay-shi duduklah biar aku yang bayar" Suho menunjuk salah satu meja dan mengeluarkan dompetnya

"Anieyo! Biar aku bayar sendiri" Lay dengan keras kepala ikut mengeluarkan dompet. Suho tertawa kecil, "Dasar keras kepala…"

Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima dengan ledekan Suho, "Kau juga keras kepala" bisiknya

Suho yang lagi-lagi sadar atau tidak langsung mengelus puncak kepala Lay

Entah yeoja yang satu ini kenapa malah tertawa dan tidak menghindar

Suho memandang wajah cantik Lay selama yang ia bisa *apaan ini?

"Gawat, aku jatuh cinta dengannya"

.

.

Lay sedang asyik mendengarkan music dari i-pod miliknya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ponsel miliknya yang berada di nakas dekat kasur telah bordering

"Ya! Jiejie… ponsel milikmu bunyi.. aku tidak bisa tidur mendengarnya" Chen menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Lay

Lay yang mendengar sesuatu langsung buru-buru melepas earphone dari telinganya, "Apa sih? Kau mengganggu kesenanganku saja!"

"Ponsel milik jiejie yang mengganggu jam tidurku" Chen memukul pintu kamar sekali lagi dan pergi kembali ke kamarnya

"Eh, ponselku bunyi ternyata" Lay beranjak untuk mengangkat telfon dari ponselnya

Dasar Lay…..

"Yeoboseyo….?"

"_Lay-shi.. aku tidak mengganggumu kan?" _

Lay langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya saat mendengar suara ini

"Nu..nugu seyo?" mulai gagap sepertinya Lay

"_Aku " _

PRAANNGG!

Pecahlah semua kaca di kamar Lay saat tahu kalau Suho yang menelfonnya

"_Lay-shi.. kau masih disana?" _

"Oh ne, Suho-shi kenapa menelfonku malam-malam?" Lay memainkan jarinya

"_Anieyo, maaf kalau aku mengganggu,besok Kris…, I mean tidak tugas kan? Kebetulan aku juga tidak ada tugas. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan" _

Lay melotot mendengar suara dari sebrang, "Ah… bagaimana ya?"

"_Please, aku butuh teman besok" _

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ehmm.. baiklah"

"_Jinjja? Ok besok kujemput jam 1 siang. Jalljayo Lay" _

"Ne, Suho-shi.. jalljayo" Lay menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya

But… Tunggu, Lay mendengar sesuatu… Suara Flying Kiss! Lay membeku dan langsung berguling-guling dan berteriak di kasur karena senang

"JIEJIE! BERISIK!"

Oppsssss…..

.

.

.

Lay sekali lagi membenarkan Blouse biru muda yang ia kenakan, sangat serasi dengan rok putih selutut yang ia gunakan. Ditambah lagi rambut blonde yang biasa ia ikat kini ia biarkan terurai dengan tambahan jepit kupu-kupu di poni nya

"Chen! Aku pergi dulu, bilang pada eomma saat ia pulang!" Lay berteriak pada Chen yang tengah memakai sepatu di teras

"Jiejie, aku juga akan pergi" Chen menoleh kebelakang

"Mwo? Pergi dengan siapa?"

"Entahlah, mengajakku, ada reuni dengan teman SMA katanya. Kebetulan aku adik kelasnya dulu"

Lay terpana, "Ah begitu, sudahlah biar aku yang telfon eomma nanti"

"Memang jiejie mau kemana?" Chen balik bertanya

Lay mengendikkan bahunya, "Bukan urusanmu"

"Ya! Dasar jahat! Sudahlah aku jemput Minnie dulu…"

"Mwo? Minnie? Minseok jie?" Lay menarik baju Chen meminta penjelasan

Chen tertawa, "Siapa lagi?"

Lay menganga sambil menganggukan kepalanya, "Arra-arra… jemputlah dia sana! Hushh!"

Chen mengerucutkan bibirnya bermaksud meledek Lay lalu memasuki mobilnya dan pergi

"Chen? Diundang Suho? Berarti nanti aku bertemu dengan Chen lagi? Apa yang harus kukatakan!" Lay menepuk jidatnya

.

.

.

TBC~~

Update kilat tengah malem buat Menuhin request SuLay.. Banyak banget!

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan T.T

Sorry saya buat Kris jadi Dokter Jiwa disini. Abisnya kalo dokter anak ntar anak-anaknya pada kabur semua trus emaknya ngecengin si Kris ._.v

Chapter 2 di update secepatnya.. maaf nunggu lagi yang couple favorite nya belum muncul bilang ya di Review *halah modus…

Ya udah deh.. Gomawo sudah membaca karya saya *Bow bareng SuLay


End file.
